Face Off
by UnknownStoryKnower
Summary: Detective Jane Rizzoli and Doctor Maura Isles get attacked in prison by nobody less then Charles Hoyt, Jane gets placed into a Victim Protection Program. Secret Services fake her death and Jane becomes Lindsay Boxer. She moves towards San Fran. to rebuild her life. When a though case comes along the SFPD team needs help from a certain Doctor. (Jane never killed Hoyt in this story.)
1. Prologue

''She is gone, Maura!'' The words stung in her head, she felt dizzy, not able to fight anymore for whatever it was because.. she had lost it all the second she saw the wrecked and burned car and the covered body next to it.

It didn't matter how professional she was or how much she tried to stay formal, she collapsed anyway. Her knees scraped themselves while hitting the ground, her bag falling next to her to the ground, her hands covering up her in tears shredded face.

Under the cover just a few feet away from her laid her best friend, her partner in crime, burned down and bruised thanks to some drunk fool that decided to go for a drive anyway. The police had confirmed that the black Sedan had hit the tree with quite some force, that the detective was unconscious when the car burned down into flames.

She shut herself down from the world outside of her, from everyone and everything around her, but there was one voice that she couldn't ignore.

''No! Janey!'' It was nothing less then Angela Rizzoli's broken voice. She tilted up her head slightly, taking her hands away to get a blurry vision of her best friends mother, collapsing into her crying sons arms. Frankie was holding her, tears in his eyes as he escorted his mother away from the whole scene, placing her into his police cruiser.

''Come on, let's get you home Doc..'' a low male voice said from behind her, a gentle hand laid on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw that it was Detective Korsak, the elderly man had red puffy eyes, his hands slightly shaking as he helped her up and towards his own Sedan. Detective Frost sat in the passangers seat of the car, staring into a blank space, his hands trembling on the dashboard of the car, his face paler then usual.

* * *

She wasn't Detective Jane Rizzoli anymore, she was Lindsay Boxer now, upcoming detective at the local Police Department. The Secret Services made sure she could get a job interview there and made sure that she could get the job without any trouble.

It was perfect, she had a huge apartment with a great view on the San Francisco skyline but she disgusted herself for what she had done. How could she have accepted this offer to get put into a Victim Protection Program? How could she have left her family behind? How could she have left behind Lt. Cavanaugh? Or Korsak and Frost?

How could she have left Maura behind?..

It was all because of that monster. He had to think that she was dead, it was for her own but also for Maura's safety. Without her, Hoyt wouldn't get anything satisfying from whatever he would be able to do from his death bed in prison and none would his possible apprentices.

After they got attacked in the prison she had managed to save Maura, but she knew that even though Hoyt was dying he was still a danger for her aswell for the honey-blonde medical examiner.

This was her only possibilty of surviving.

Not only for herself, but also for Maura.


	2. Chapter 1

After being seven whole years in San Francisco there was only one person she truly hated.. Tom Hogan, three years of dating, two years of marriage and two years of not seeing him at all anymore after a rough divorce and now he shows up in her bullpen, introducing himself as her new Lieutenant.

He had given her the worst fake-smile anyone could possibly have given her while announcing the news to the whole homicide unit.

"I seriously didn't know, Linz." Jacobi said apologetic as soon as the new Lieutenant had left the bullpen again.

Jane had become Jacobi's new partner when she stepped into her life as Lindsay and joined the unit several years ago. He wasn't Frost, and definitely not Korsak but he was a good man whom was dedicated to his job.

Actually she liked being Lindsay Boxer, she had a huge apartment, she didn't had to make extra hours at the precinct and still got paid more than she got paid in Boston. She also was accepted more in this department than she was in the Boston department, mostly because there were a lot more female cops here.

"Its fine, Jacobi. I'm going to go head downstairs to check up on Claire." the lanky brunette husked out while standing up from her desk, earning an understanding nod from her partner. He knew just as well as she did that she needed a break from this circus and that going down to the morgue was the best way to calm down.

The brunette wondered if that was still an old habit she had developed a long time ago in Boston.

Every time she had a though case or needed to cool off she would come bug Maura in the autopsy room or she would pass out onto the couch in the honey-blonde's office. She missed Maura, she missed the silly laughs she used to have with her, she missed over-using sarcasm with Frost just to see Maura think a bit more. But above all, Jane, or as she needs to call herself now, Lindsay would miss the movie nights the most. Every Friday or Saturday night she used to sit on the couch with her best friend to watch a movie.

Maura always picked documentaries or mushy French movies which she hated, but she would watch them anyway because she loved seeing the ME rattle about it excitement for hours even after the movie had ended.

Probably everyone back in her hometown knew that Jane liked Maura as more than a friend, also they all knew not to say a word about it because the brunette would beat their face in if they did.

Everyone knew, of course. Except for Maura.

Jane never wanted her to know until it was clear if the doctor was interested in her too, but she never got the chance to find out since she was kicked towards the other side of America while everyone in Boston thought that she was dead.

Lindsay gave Jacobi a thankful smile before walking out of the bullpen and down the corridor, taking the elevator down to the morgue.

''Claire, please tell me I am having a nightmare.'' Lindsay whined while barging into the morgue where Claire, their Medical Examiner was working on a body. The lanky brunette earned a confused look from the woman as she sat herself down on the empty autopsy table next to the one that was in use.

''What happened?'' the ME asked worried as she turned herself towards the detective and took off her blue gloves, throwing them into the can at the end of the long silver table.

This was what she loved so much about Claire, the woman was the only thing that kept her up during her seven years in the Victim Notification Program. Claire was the only one that kept her into her life as Lindsay, during her miscarriage and during her divorce. Claire was there every step of the way and she was happy that she had met the Medical Examiner.

''Tom happened.'' she groaned, throwing back her head and covering up her face with her hands.

''You want to talk about it?'' Claire asked as she carefully eyed the detective on the empty autopsy table, really having no clue what she was talking about.

Lindsay jumped up from the table, ''No, tell me what you got on the body instead.'' she said, rubbing her hands together, her scars slightly irritating as a result from the sudden cold they were exposed to in the morgue while she looked at the Medical Examiner that now took a little step back with a guilty look on her face.

The detectives face suddenly dropped, ''What?'' she groaned, ''Please don't tell me that you couldn't fix her hands.'' she added whining as she dropped herself onto the table again, pouting at the colored woman. Claire let out a soft chuckle by seeing the pouting woman in front of her and opened her mouth to reply when suddenly the doors of the morgue flew open again, interrupting whatever she was about to say.

''I just called her Claire, she will fly over tonight and be here tomorrow already, at the end of the morning at it's latest.'' Jill came in, clapping her hands, Cindy hot on her heels with the same amount of happiness beaming from her smile. Claire clapped her hands too and Lindsay gave the three girls a estranged look, ''Called who?'' she asked with a furrowed brow.

''Another Doctor who might actually be able help us identify our victim.'' Cindy said happily. Cindy works as a crime reporter of the San Francisco Register and comes a long every now and then to gain exclusive information on cases from their 'club'. Jill on the other hand is a district attorney whom works at the City Hall.

"Our?" Lindsay asked confused. The reported gave her a shy smile, "Yeah, our. We are a club now, remember?" Cindy said with a goofy smile on her face.

All three other women spoke up in reunion, "We're not a club!"

It stayed silent after that for a few second, everyone awkwardly staring at each other before Lindsay decided she wanted more information about the victim and whomever Claire was going to drag into her case, after all she had the lead on this one and she had to make sure everything was okay.

''Are you even allowed to call random Doctors, asking them to help out the medical examiner of the SFPD?'' the detective asked with a slight chuckle. ''Well.. Maybe..'' Jill said, shrugging her shoulders like she didn't care before admitting that she probably couldn't. ''Probably not.''

''But I asked her to do it.'' Claire said quickly, sticking up for the short haired attorney so Lindsay wouldn't bug her about it any further.

''Well, okay.'' The brunette said, not willing to pay any more attention to it. ''So, this Doctor is able to identify her?'' she asked, nodding towards the victim that laid covered up on the autopsy table, her fingers burned and curled up into crispy balls that once were hands.

''Yes, she indeed is. She is specialized in this operation, I preferably don't do it myself because not all fingers are able to get repaired. So I rather wait for her than to do this by myself.'' the medical examiner admitted truthfully, crossing her arms over her chest.

''Well, alright. If she is able to fix this and identify this girl for us, you won't hear me complain. Who is this special doctor though?'' The brunette asked curiously while getting up from the table again, slightly bouncing on her feet to fight off the cold in the morgue.

''You probably don't know her, she is flying over from the Massachusetts.'' Cindy blurted out, the detective, ME and attorney giving her a slightly annoyed look for blurting out the answer.

''Try me.'' the brunette said playfully, slightly cocking her head towards the side while giving the ME a smirk.

''She is the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, Doctor Maura Isles.'' Claire said with a grin on her face, knowing that Lindsay didn't know her.

_She is the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, Doctor Maura Isles._

_Doctor Maura Isles.._

''Maura?'' the brunette blurted out after being frozen to the spot for a few seconds. When she looked up from the ground she saw the three woman staring at her worried, hands out already to catch her in case she would drop to the ground.

''Are you okay Linz?'' Jill asked worried as she took a gentle hold of the slender shoulder of the brunette.

''Yeah, yeah I'm fine.'' the detective rasped out, her voice suddenly a lot hoarser then before Claire mentioned Maura.

''Maybe you should go home and get some rest.'' Claire said quietly, giving the brunette a worried look. Lindsay nodded, ''Yeah, maybe I should. I- I am sorry.'' she husked out before walking out of the morgue, leaving three estranged women behind.

''What the hell Art?!'' she blurted through her phone while walking up and down her living room, running her hands through her hair every now and then from stress.

"She can't see me.. Everything I build up the last few years would be gone.." Jane exhaled, knowing that she didn't build up anything but a shitty career and a friendship with three women.

She had lost her husband and she had lost an unborn child.

She didn't had anything but the girls, Art knew that too, which was probably the reason he said she had to move.

"You have to get away from there, Lindsay." Arthur said from the other side, "Get out of San Francisco. I can get you out of there in no time. It doesn't has to be forever, it can be for a couple of weeks too.. Just until she is out of town again."

"Can't I just reassign my case and work around her?" The brunette asked with a whine, dropping herself on the couch.

"When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow, late morning on its latest." Jane sighed.

"I'll see what I can do. Just get yourself some rest, just go to the precinct tomorrow and things will go for itself, alright? So don't worry." Art said before hanging up without even saying goodbye.

The brunette hung up too and threw her cellphone next to her on the black leather couch.


	3. Chapter 2

Lindsay walked into the bullpen, nervous as hell for what possibly could happen between now and the end of the day. The brunette walked over towards her desk, Warren sitting at his own desk already, reading trough a file which had Lindsay's name on it, she set a coffee cup down on his desk before taking a seat herself across from him.

''Thanks.'' The man said before looking up at the female detective across from him, ''you asked for another case?'' he added while holding up the file assigned to Lindsay.

''Yeah, I did.'' The brunette simply replied while starting up her computer.

''Why?'' the elderly detective asked, frowning at his partner. He didn't had a single clue why she would give up this case, especially since she had the lead on this one.

''I think that you'd take a better lead on it and I could use a break. The other case is less work and I'm just too stressed to work this one.'' The brunette said, glad she was a master in lying, otherwise she would have been busted right there and then.

''Okay. Whatever you say.'' Jacobi scoffed before handing Lindsay the file back.

''You asked to get reassigned?!'' A high pitched woman voice exclaimed from the entrance of the bullpen. The sound pierced the brunette's ears as she jerked her head up by hearing it. Jill stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, everyone staring at her.

''Jesus Jill..'' Lindsay hissed as she stood up and walked over towards the woman.

''You really can't keep it quiet, can you?'' She sighed annoyed while stepping into the corridor and pulling the attorney with her.

''Why are you jumping over onto another case?'' Jill asked, knowing that there was something weird behind all of this. ''I just need and easier case, I'm too stressed for this one.'' The brunette sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Jill raise an eyebrow.

''Sure, Lindsay.'' The blonde, short haired woman sighed before shaking her head. ''Just.. Call me when you decide you are ready to talk about it..'' she added.

Jill knew her too well, she knew something was bothering the brunette but learned not to push her in it. Lindsay gave her a small smile and nodded, ''I will. No worries, Jill.'' She husked out before exchanging a brief hug with the district attorney.

''Cindy asked if we could go for a drink tonight at the bar, you're up for that?'' Jill asked as soon as the woman pulled back from the hug.

It was usual for the three woman to hang out in the bar after a rough day of work, they would talk about the case and just some personal things in life. The past few weeks the only thing that interested them was the detective's love life, Claire had tried to set her up with several men but Lindsay rejected every single one of them to her friend's disappointment.

She wasn't in any need of a relationship. Relationships just weren't made for her. She screwed up with Casey and Joey back in Boston, she didn't had the fucking guts to ask Maura out and now that she lived here she got a miscarriage and got divorced from the only man that ever really respected her (besides her loyal partners in crime of course).

''Yeah sure, what time?'' she asked while stuffing her hands into the back pockets of her black skinny jeans, looking at the attorney that smiled brightly at her, probably happy that she had accepted the offer.

''8 o' clock. Don't be late.'' Jill said before turning around, she held up her hand and waved before walking off. Lindsay grinned slightly before walking back into the bullpen, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket.

Dead body in front some Chinese restaurant around the block, probably suicide but still suspicious.

She made a little jump of happiness, knowing that this would probably keep her busy all day and out of the bullpen where she could possibly come face to face with Maura and/or Claire.

* * *

The brunette was kneeled down next to the corpse when someone called for her. ''Boxer.'' When she look up she saw Tom calling her from his cruiser.

She sighed annoyed before deciding to make her way up to him. ''You called for me, Lieutenant?'' she asked, trying to say as professional as possible which was quite hard in this case.

''Why are you on this case?'' he asked confused.

Lindsay furrowed her brow before scoffing. ''You signed my reassignment papers yourself, ''I gave up my lead on the Jane Doe case because it was too stressful.'' She said, awkwardly stuffing her hands into her pockets.

Tom nodded at her and awkwardly shifting on his feet, ''Oh yeah, I- I forget. My apologies.'' He said, his voice soft, embarrassed by asking her to come and talk to him.

The brunette enjoyed seeing him squirm like that and chuckled, ''So.. Anything else, boss?'' she asked in a mused tone.

''N- No. I'll see you back at headquarters when you're done here.'' He said quietly before getting into his car and slamming the door close. Lindsay grinned as she turned around and walked back towards the body.

* * *

It was almost 8 PM when she walked into the bar, her red blouse was roughly tucked into her black skinny's, her leather jacket hanging open and her badge still clipped at her front pocket.

She closed the door behind herself and saw Jill and Cindy waving at her, she smiled at them as a sign that she had seen them before she walked over towards the bar and asked for a beer. The bartender gave her the bottle and opened it for her, ''Thanks.'' The brunette husked out before she made her way over towards the two other woman.

''Good evening ladies.'' She said with a small chuckle as she sat down. ''Where is Claire?'' she added, noticing that the woman wasn't there yet whilst she usually was the first to arrive at the bar.

''She had to wrap some things up with the chick from Boston.'' Cindy said, Lindsay almost chocked on her beer by hearing Cindy mentioning 'the chick from Boston'.

''Oh..'' she coughed out, ''Are they almost done already?'' she added, trying to be amazed by how fast Doctor Isles could work, but she knew best how dedicated the Doctor was to her job and how good she was at it. It wasn't a surprise for her if they almost would be done already.

''Yeah, they will be done in one or maybe two days. How is your new case going?'' Cindy said, then eagerly asking for more information that she could possibly use in her newspaper.

''Some guy in front of that Chinese Restaurant around the corner of the precinct. They said suicide, but it looked quite suspicious, we are interrogating some family while the body is getting a check, looking if it could be suicide or not. He had some enemies though, so I don't really-''

Jill interrupted the talking detective when the door of the bar opened.

''There they are!'' she exclaimed excited.

_They?_ Lindsay thought, only then hearing a voice that she would recognize from everywhere, a sound that made her heart skip a beat, a muse that she hadn't heard in years..

It was the soft voice of nobody less than Doctor Maura Isles.

''It is very kind of you to invite me to your evening out, Claire.'' Maura said, still as polite as ever. She hadn't change a bit in the past seven years. Her looks were the same, her voice was still sounding as sweet as honey and her kindness still there.

_What should she do?_

_Run?_

_Hide?_

_Pretend that she didn't-_

_Fuck! There they were!_

''I didn't expect to see you here, Lindsay.'' Claire said as she gestured for Maura to sit down next to the detective, only then the honey-blonde really noticing the brunette.

* * *

She froze to her spot, her eyes widening as she saw the brunette staring back at her with the same scared, widened eyes.

''Jane..'' Maura exhaled before she felt her knees getting weaker, taking a step back from the seat, shaking her head in denial. This wasn't true. This wasn't Jane. Jane was dead. Jane had burned down into flames, there was nothing more left then a burned and bruised body. Her family wasn't even allowed to see her, that damaged was she.

''Maura?'' Claire asked from behind her, gently placing a hand on the honey-blondes shoulder.

Maura jumped out of her thoughts and started to tear up.

''No.'' she said firm, pointing her finger at Lindsay, everyone looking confused at her, except for the detective.

Lindsay slowly stood up, reaching out for Maura. ''Maura..'' she said in a hoarse voice, trying not to tear up herself.

''No!'' the honey-blonde yelled, taking another step back, now getting attention from more costumers in the bar.

''Maura, please.'' Lindsay begged, she knew how this must feel for Maura, how confused the woman was. She could see it in the hazel-green eyes. They once were filled with joy, they used to shine but the detective could see that they hadn't shined for a while anymore.

''Hey! What the hell is going on here?'' Jill asked now with a raised voice, getting both woman's attention.

It stayed silent around the table for a few seconds, Maura nor Lindsay saying anything, they just stared at each other before breaking their gazes. Both woman noticed Claire, Cindy and Jill looking at them with confused and estranged faces.

''It's nothing. Okay?'' Lindsay husked out, pushing herself a way past Maura and Claire. She was broken by seeing Maura like, she wanted to admit everything to the honey-blonde woman. She wanted to just blow her whole cover, give up her life, just to be able to hold the small frame and keep her from crying tonight, to keep her from whatever causes her pain.

''Lindsay, where are you going?'' Claire sighed as she and Maura got pushed aside by the suddenly grumpy brunette.

''I don't feel that well. I'm heading home.'' She said, pulling a few bills from her back pocket and dropping them onto the table.

''I'll cya tomorrow at the precinct.'' She said quietly before walking out of the bar, slamming the door shut behind her. She speeded up her pace and got into her car, laying her head into her hands, she totally fucked this up. She blew her cover.

Maura had seen her and she couldn't undo it, and knowing the curious personality of the Medical Examiner, she would do anything to find out what was going on here.

And that could mean that Jane had to leave again or Maura had to come with her.

* * *

Maura let herself sink into the seat, Claire getting herself a glass of water.

''Maura, are you alright?'' the ME asked her as she took a place next to her. She was shaking, her hands trembling as they wrapped themselves around the glass of water so she could lift it to her lips and take a sip of the water.

''Yes, I am fine Claire. Thank you.'' She replied politely. ''Did you met our colleague before?'' Cindy asked now, her curious side getting the best of her.

Jill and Claire gave the youngest member of their 'club' a death glare before turning their attention back towards the honey-blonde.

''She reminds me of an old friend. That's all.''

* * *

**The next chapter is going to contain somewhat more about Maura's past seven years without Jane, about how she feels about seeing Lindsay etc. and we are going to learn a bit more about the misscarriage Jane/Lindsay had.**


	4. Chapter 3

_''Come on Maura, it has been three whole months..'' Hope said to her daughter as she sat down next to her on the bed. _

_Maura's face was pale, she hadn't really taken care of herself in weeks and looked worse than ever before. The woman drank so much at night that she wasn't even able to carry herself to bed most of the times, sometimes she began drinking so early that she couldn't even make herself a proper dinner or even an easy sandwich._

_''I don't want to get out, Hope.'' Maura sighed as she pulled the covers over her head again, she didn't wanted to come out of bed. Her head was pounding from the –now very familiar- hangover that she got from yesterday's pity-party and the tears that she cried, again. She actually haven't been out of her house since the funeral, every time she thought about work – going back to the precinct and working on a case, she began to tear up again._

_She couldn't do it without Jane, even Korsak considered an early retirement but Detective Frost kept him from it, saying he couldn't do this all by himself._

_''Come on, sweetie. Think about Jane, she wouldn't want you to be this sad..'' the woman said, gently pulling the covers back from the ME's head._

_Only this comment made Maura angry, she shot up and out of bed, angrily looking at her mother._

_''How dare you to say what Jane possibly could be thinking?!'' she spat out, ''You ditch me after I told you that I am your daughter, then you come back to me after my best friend died and now you think you can tell me what she would have wanted?!'' the honey-blonde woman yelled as her face turned red from anger and tears welled up in her eyes, again being reminded of the fact that she was all alone._

_''I want you out of here!'' Maura yelled as she pointed towards the door of her bedroom. Hope slowly stood up, it wasn't the first time in the past three months that Maura had sent her out of her house, yelling that she didn't had any rights to talk about Jane the way she did._

_''You know that you can-'' Hope said, being cut off._

_''No!'' Maura yelled, ''Out!''_

_''Okay..'' Hope sighed as she headed -for probably the fourth time this month- towards the door, ''you know where to find me when you need me.'' She added quickly before letting herself out._

_Maura sunk back onto her bed, covering her face with her hands before she burst out in tears again. Her slender frame shaking as she curled up onto the queen-sized bed again, she had to pick up her life again, she had to go back to work and support the Detectives back at the station – she had to support Angela, Frankie and Tommy. _

_After sending Hope out of her house that day, for what was possibly the tenth time in three months, she began to realize she had to change this – that she had to change her way of coping with this and move on. It was rude of Hope to say what Jane would be thinking about this, but she was right after all. The Jane that she knew wouldn't ever want her to be this upset about this, Jane would wanted her best friend to be happy again and go on with her life and her job._

_And from that day on Maura tried to fix herself, gluing herself together and getting back into the business. It was empty in the morgue without Jane barging in every two hours but she got used to it after a while._

_She let Angela have Sunday dinners in her house again and went to rehab for the drinking problem she had developed in the three months after their loss of the detective._

_After seven whole years, Maura Isles had her life back on track again. She visited Jane's grave every Saturday noon at the exact same time, 4:30 o'clock. She brought flowers with her and just sat in front of the grave for a few minutes, wandering how it would be if Jane was still there._

_The ME always ended up going back to her Beacon Hill home half an hour later, crying and ordering herself a pizza because she wasn't able to make herself a proper dinner after visiting the woman's grave. Coping with it never got easier for her, but she wouldn't ever let it show to anyone. She didn't want other people pity her because she still missed Jane just as much as the first day without her – the first Friday (Movie Night) without her – the first real case again without her._

_She saw everyone around her slowly starting to move on, even Angela and Frankie seemed to move on faster than she did._

_She wouldn't let anyone notice how much she missed Jane, still. _

_It was almost eight years ago that Jane had passed when she received a call from a district attorney in San Francisco, asking her to come over to help her out with identifying a Jane Doe. She gladly accepted the cover, glad to be out of town for a few days._

* * *

''Thank you, Claire. For letting me stay.'' Maura thanked the colored woman as she was helping her out with the diches. She was still a bit shaken up from meeting 'Lindsay' at the café that evening and she couldn't get the whole scene out of her head. Claire offered her a place to stay for as long as her stay would endure so she didn't had to sleep in some crappy motel down-town.

Of course she accepted the offer, and so she went home with Claire. She met the woman's husband and kids, they were a lovely family and was glad that she was able to stay with them for as long as her trip would last, which probably wasn't more then a few days,

''It really is no problem, Maura. I wouldn't want you to stay at one of the motels down-town. They are awful and this is the least I can do for you after helping our team out with the Jane Doe.'' Claire said as she washed some of the dirty glasses.

''May I ask you something, Claire?'' The honey-blonde ME asked after a few seconds of silence, earning a small nod from the other Medical Examiner, ''Of course you may.''

''Is Lindsay always that.. abrupt and fierce?'' Maura asked, drying one of the glasses as Claire handed it to her.

''Shouldn't I ask you why you called her 'Jane' and why she got all worried and then ran off?'' the other woman asked her.

When Maura looked up at Claire she noticed that she was already looking at her, one eyebrow raised.

''She.. I.. Er.. She reminded me of an old friend. She er..'' Maura swallowed heavily, trying not to let the tears flow. ''She passed away a few years ago, her name was Jane and Lindsay.. She just reminds me a lot of her..'' the ME choked out, turning her gaze away from the now worried looking Claire.

''That's all..'' Maura said quietly, now finding the glass fairly interesting as she eyed it carefully while drying it off until a hand stopped her from going on any further.

Claire took the glass from her and put it away, Maura slowly looked up again. Only then Claire noticed the tears in Maura's eyes.

''I am sorry for asking.. I shouldn't pry so much..'' she apologized quietly, feeling sorry for the Chief ME from Boston.

''It was a long time ago, I shouldn't be so fed up about it.'' Maura replied, giving Claire a small smile, trying to cheer up the moment a bit as one of Claire's kid came running into the kitchen.

''Mama, Lindsay is at the door for you. Daddy said I had to get you, he said Lindsay had a bit too much lemonade and isn't feeling very well.'' The probably three years old kid said as he looked up at his mother that let out a frustrated sigh.

''Hey Ma, Linz is at the door, she had a bit too much.'' Claire's older son grinned as he walked into the kitchen, only then noticing that Maura was there too.

''Oh. Hey, misses Isles.'' He smiled politely.

Claire let out another annoyed sigh. ''Go upstairs and take your brother with you.'' She hissed.

''Gee, okay Ma.'' The older boy said apologetic as he lifted up his little brother and headed upstairs like his mom told him to.

Maura watched Claire wetting a towel, ''You can give me the towel, Claire. Then you can get a bucket, she tend to vomit quite easily after drinking.'' The honey-blonde said without even thinking, knowing exactly that Jane wasn't the one that could stomach a lot of alcohol.

''She indeed vomits quite easily after- Wait. How would you know that?'' Claire said as she suddenly turned around from the sink with a confused look on her face, slowly handing the towel to Maura.

Maura knew that it scientifically wasn't possible for Lindsay to look _that_ much like Jane. The woman were identically the same for as far as she could have observed in the café and she still didn't figured it out, but she knew that this couldn't be coincidence. Lindsay certainly had something to do with Jane, maybe the woman was a long lost twin sister? Maybe she just went crazy and saw ghosts? Maybe Lindsay _was_ Jane.

No, that would be absurd.

Maura mentally slapped herself for being stupid enough to even think that Lindsay possibly could be Jane as she took the wetted towel from Claire.

''A lot of people aren't capable of stomaching too much alcohol.'' The honey-blonde ME replied simply. Claire slightly nodded at her, ''I believe my husband let her in already, just take her to the couch and lay her down. I will be there in a second.'' The woman said.

Maura nodded and let herself out of the kitchen, she saw Claire's husband in his wheelchair, talking to Jane whom hung against the doorpost of the front door.

''The hell is she doing here?!'' the hoarse voice of the detective reverberated through the house as she noticed Maura walking over to her. Her head was one big mess, she didn't know anything anymore after the eight – no, nine.. – or was it twelve? beers she had.. Hell, she didn't even know how much she had anymore.

* * *

_ ''We lost it, Lindsay. We lost our baby.'' Tom said with tears in his eyes while she looked at him from the hospital bed she was in, speechless about it._

_She remembered waking up in bed in a pool of blood before going unconscious, waking up a few hours later in the hospital room. _

_Tom sat next to her on a chair, half asleep but still holding her hand in his. It didn't took long before her husband woke up and gave her the heart-breaking news that they had lost their unborn-child._

* * *

_It wasn't even a year later when she lost her husband too._

* * *

_''Tom, please.'' She almost begged as she watched her husband walking towards the front door of their apartment._

_''No, Lindsay. You chose your job over me.'' The man scoffed as he opened the door and walked out. Lindsay just watched him leave, tears running down her face._

_The door closed with a soft click, making her realize that he had just actually walked out her life. _

_Her husband had just left her, he had packed all his stuff while she was at work and he left the minute she came home._

_Two months later she signed the divorce papers._

_That was the last time she heard anything from him – until he decided to show up into the bullpen to announce that he was her new Lieutenant._

_Then of course Maura had to show up and make it even worse._

_Of course the brunette had to get all worried about seeing her former best friend getting emotional in the café. She couldn't stand seeing Maura upset and she didn't even noticed herself that she tried to approach the ME in the café to comfort her until Jill interrupted them to ask them what the hell was going on between them._

_She couldn't stand it and went home to sleep, not that she got any sleep since the alcohol in her refrigerator was calling out for her, almost begging her to drink them._

* * *

''Lindsay, let's get you to the couch, you need to lie down before you lose your guts.'' Maura said as she gently took her hand, both woman letting out a barely audible gasp as they felt a warm shiver running down their spines from the contact.

''No.'' she husked out, pulling her hand back – crawling back from whatever feeling she just got.

''Lindsay, please.'' Maura breathed out, knowing exactly how stubborn this woman could be when she was drunk even though she wasn't even really sure _if_ she knew this woman.

''No!'' the brunette protested again as she took another step back.

''Yes!'' Maura replied, now getting frustrated by the always crawling back brunette. She grabbed Lindsay by her elbow and pulled her into the house, Claire's husband shutting the door behind the detective and rolling himself into the kitchen where his wife was, probably still looking for a bucket.

''You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be touching me. You shouldn't be..'' the brunette blurted out, stopping for a brief moment to inhale a big breath so she could rattle up the rest of her words. ''..talking to me. You weren't allowed to see me. Maura can't see me.'' The brunette rattled on, Maura frowning at her as she led her towards the couch.

''Art won't be so happy.'' Lindsay gulped with a giggle before dropping herself on the couch, barely able to keep herself sitting on the couch.

Maura took a seat next to her and Lindsay let herself fall against Maura, her head leaning onto the honey-blondes shoulder. The ME wondered how the brunette even got here in the first place since the woman could barely sit up straight or walk on her own.

''Who is Art?'' The honey-blonde decided to ask as she held the wetted towel against the detective's forehead, Maura being able to inhale the familiar lavender scent – the one Jane always used to carry with her for all of the years she had known the Italian woman.

''Oh, you aren't allowed to know, Doctor Isles.'' Lindsay chuckled as she played with the fingers of Maura's free hand. Maura looked down at Lindsay's hand and froze when she noticed to oh-so familiar scars.

''A- am I allowed to know where you got those scars from, though?'' she asked quietly as she pulled her hands away from the scarred hands of the brunette.

''You know where I got them from, Doctor Isles. You know who made these pretty scars..'' The brunette hiccupped, Maura's mind running empty now. She wasn't able to storage this kind of information in her brain, no matter how 'big' it was.

The familiar lavender scent and the thick pink scars on the woman's hands – it confused her, not only did it confuse her, but it scared her too.

The drunk woman leaning against her should was identical to the woman that she had lost several years ago, not only her looks in general, but also her lavender scent and the thick pink scars – the reminders of the man that had tortured her physically as mentally.

_Was this woman Jane or was her mind just going mad?_


	5. Chapter 4

''Are you sure that you are okay with this, Maura?'' Claire asked her for what was probably the seventh time in the last 15 minutes.

Maura was lightly brushing her fingers through the raven black locks of Lindsay whom was passed out on the couch, curled up in a fetal position with her head on Maura's lap. ''I am more than okay with this, Claire. She needs her rest too and if I stand up now, she will wake up.'' The honey-blonde ME said as she looked up at the other woman whom just slightly nodded her head and then handed her a blanket.

Maura took the blanket from her and covered the brunette detective up.

''It actually was for you.'' Claire said with a slight smile, adoring how caring the Chief ME from Boston was for her friend.

''I know, but she will be cold too.'' Maura replied as she looked at Claire whom now flashed her a small smile of appreciation.

''The questions I asked you earlier though..'' Maura added quickly, ''Was Lindsay always like this? Where have she been through? She looks so strong but at the same time so vulnerable..'' she said quietly whilst looked back at the brunette whom was peacefully sleeping with her head on her lap.

''Lindsay came in here seven years ago. She had to flee from her home town because of drastic family problems, then she ended up here and she got the job at homicide detective. And I need to say, she definitely earns that title.'' Claire said, now taking a seat on the armchair next to the couch.

''She married this guy named Tom.. They got pregnant but she er.. she lost the baby after 5 months of pregnancy. Her marriage went downhill and she tried to find distraction into her work, and she found the distraction. She er- we had this case, the 'Kiss-Me-Not' cases.. It were horrible murders and Lindsay let them consume her life, it was her little get-away from her marriage. She never caught the killer but Tom left her, telling her that she had married the job after all and not him. They signed the divorce papers not even two months after he had left her house. Lindsay was broken for two whole years, now she is finally back on track and he decides to show up in the bullpen, announcing to everyone that he is their new Lieutenant.

She is in shock, she is confused and hurt and she tend to turn into this little mess of emotions. It makes her drink and then she always crashes here on my couch. It became a habit.'' Claire added, looking at her hands whilst telling the story.

Maura was clearly in shock by all the news that she had heard, this woman sounded so familiar to her Jane – to the Jane she used to know and used to have, and hearing all that she had been through made her only feel worse because she couldn't ever be there for the brunette to support her.

''What about those scars?'' Maura asked quietly, knowing that prying was just plain rude but she had to know if the brunette had told Claire about the scars.

''She doesn't talks about it often, she prefers to dodge the whole subject – like she is ashamed of it but.. She once told me that she got them after she almost got raped by some creepy guy. She never told me anything more. 'I am so sorry that your first night here ends like this, this must be worse than a motel down-town. I mean, you are trapped on my couch with my drunk friend, listening to depressing stories'' The colored woman chuckled nervously.

''It's fine, Claire. Really. Just go to bed yourself, I will be okay down here with her. Thank you for answering my questions though.'' The honey-blonde said before Claire nodded at her.

''It really is no problem.'' The other woman said while standing up from the armchair.

''Well, if you need anything, just let me know. I am on the second door on the right upstairs.'' The local ME said before she headed upstairs, leaving Maura behind on her couch with Lindsay on her lap.

When Maura looked down she smiled to herself, seeing a small and peaceful smile on the face of the rough brunette. Looking down at the woman she knew from that is was _her_ detective, made her realize how much she missed the movie nights on Friday or Saturday. Jane would always watch French movies or documentaries with her, even though the brunette hated them. She would fall asleep fast, curled up against Maura's side or with her head on the woman's lap. Maura missed those moments, which made her cherish the moment she had now – it made her feel like she traveled back in time and was there on the couch after a French movie, Jane as always passed out and fast asleep..

''Hmmm..'' she hummed, ''It's not even 5 A.M. Jane, get back to sleep.'' She mumbled, slowly opening her eyes and suddenly aware of where she was again – in Claire's house.

''Jesus.. Fuck..'' a hoarse voice swore in a whisper. Maura immediately opened her eyes when she heard the recognizable voice, seeing Jane looking at her with messy hair from sleeping and a goofy smile for being caught whilst trying to sneak away.

What the hell was she supposed to do now? It was 3:47 A.M. and she was trying to sneak out of Claire's house with the worst hangover ever whilst trying not to wake up the sleeping doctor. She smiled sheepishly at the now annoyed looking woman whom was clearly awake.

''You can't go home on your own, you are enduring a very bad hangover and I am sure you aren't even well-hydrated.'' Maura exhaled while stretching herself out, now realizing that Lindsay had covered her up with a blanket to keep her warm.

''I'm sure I'll be fine.'' The detective sighed, really not wanting to hang around any longer with Maura.

Well, she actually did want to hang out longer with Maura but she couldn't. No matter how much she had missed the Medical Examiner.

''Jane, I promise you that I won't let anyone know that I saw you. Just please stay.. It's safer.'' The honey-blonde said quickly in a whisper, the hazel-green eyes desperately looking up at the brunette, hoping they would meet the deep dark brown ones from the detective.

''Maura – I- I really can't..''

''Yes, you can.''

How the hell was she supposed to ignore the hopeful – and at the same time – desperate look in the hazel-green eyes from her former best friend like this?

_How the hell was she supposed to walk out on her?_

_Who the hell was she to leave here behind again, leave her behind to go through life on her own?_

_What kind of a friend was she?_

''Jane, please.'' Maura begged now, Jane being able to hear the smaller woman choking back the tears.

''I can't. I- I am so, so sorry Maura.'' Jane apologized before leaning in to the woman on the couch to press her a kiss on her forehead. ''I love you and there didn't ever passed a day that I didn't thought about you, never a day went by that I didn't miss you. I am so sorry.'' The brunette choked out in a whisper against the woman's forehead before pulling away.

When Jane pulled away, Maura could see the tears in the detective's eyes.

''I'm really sorry.'' Jane said one last time before heading for the door and letting herself out, probably letting a very, very confused Maura behind on Claire's couch.

Indeed, Maura was very confused. The honey-blonde just stared ahead of her, not knowing what just actually had happened.

This woman was Jane. _Her_ Jane. The Jane that she had been missing for the past seven years, and according to the brunette, the gaping hole in her heart was equal. Jane had missed her too. Jane had thought about her every single day the past seven years.

Jane told her, that she loved her.

_Loved._

''Does she drinks often?'' Maura asked as she threw away her dirty gloves at the end of the work day.

Maura woke up on the couch that morning, Claire apologizing again for letting her stay on the couch with the drunk detective. The honey-blonde had tried to look for the brunette in her lunch break but she couldn't find her, Tom telling her that she was probably out for lunch with Jacobi. She really hoped to see the detective one more time before she would leave tomorrow evening, and if it was for the brunette, they wouldn't see each other again.

Claire was about to answer Maura when the doors of the morgue flew open, the lanky brunette walking in with a quickened pace. ''Hey Claire, could you-'' the hoarse voice spoke up loudly until her eyes noticed the honey-blonde medical examiner looking right back at her.

''-Oh.. Hello, Doctor Isles.'' Lindsay smiled politely, her voice sounding a lot more insecure then it did just a few seconds ago.

''Detective Boxer.'' Maura said, just as politely, giving her a small smile back.

''What's the matter Lindsay?'' Claire asked now, walking over to Lindsay.

The detective looked up surprised, ''I er- It's nothing. Never mind.'' She said bluntly, ''I am heading home, calling it a day. We rounded up the suicide today.''

''You can hang with us for a moment too, we are going to the café to celebrate the identity of our Jane Doe and to give Maura a little goodbye party.''

''Nah, I'm going home. I need some proper rest.. So yeah. Cya.'' She said before heading off, as soon as she passed the doors of the morgue she ran her hand through her hair. The tears welled up inside her eyes as she realized that she just ruined her chance to hang out with Maura without having her butting in with strange questions.

She ruined her last chance on meeting Maura without making things look suspicious.

She officially screwed up.


	6. Chapter 5

**2,777 words in this chapter. I was so exited about it that I just decided to upload an extra chapter so, here it is.**

**I got some trouble with the disclaimer stuff soooo,**

**Not mine, not mine, not mine, I don't make any profit of this either. If I did, we would have Rizzles and 5 other seasons of WMC.**

* * *

The baseball game had ended a while ago already, her San Francisco life never took away her passion for baseball and of course the Red Sox in special.

Jane sat on her couch, a cold beer in her hand which was probably her third one for this evening. She was staring at a blacked out TV screen, wondering what the other girls would be doing by now. Jill was probably having make up sex with her boyfriend. Cindy was probably at home, writing new articles for her paper and Claire was probably discussing complicated medical issues with Maura.

She sighed and stood up from the couch, she was done with this pity party.

It was her own choice to leave Boston and it was her own choice to leave the girls alone and not go with them after work to celebrate that they had found the identity of Jane Doe.

She made herself miserable, she always had made herself feel miserable and as they say, old habits die hard.

She walked over to the kitchen and put her beer down on the counter as she opened up on of the cupboards to grab a bag of nachos when the doorbell ringed. She knew Art would swing by to check up in her that evening or tomorrow evening and so she sighed, walking over towards the door.

''I am not really in the mood to talk Art, can't you come back tomorrow?'' she mumbled, leaning against the door.

''I am afraid I am out of town by then.,'' The voice from the other side of the door called.

''What? Maura?'' the brunette said, immediately stepping away from the door and opening it, now seeing a drenched Maura standing in front of her door.

''Oh my god, what happened? Come in.'' Jane said, taking the woman in. It didn't rain at all, actually it hadn't rained in a couple of months so how did the Medical Examiner got this drenched?

''I- I had to talk to you and I was walking my way over here when some kids thought it was funny to set a hose on me..'' Maura mumbled as she heard Jane closing the door behind her.

''Thank god this isn't Boston, otherwise you'd be frozen by now. Why the hell did you walked over here? How did you even got my address?'' Jane hissed, ''Just, let me get you some dry clothes.'' The brunette added before she turned around to walk towards her bedroom where she kept all of her clothes.

Just when she wanted to walk away a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, Jane turned around again. She looked straight into the not with tears filled eyes of Maura.

''Don't act like this Jane.. You probably don't remember what you said last night at Claire's house, but I did and I can't just pretend like you didn't. I miss you and I don't know what went on but.. I can't go home without at least have a proper talk with you.'' Maura said, almost begging.

''I do remember what I said yesterday, that you knew exactly whom gave me these scars. I know that this must be weird for you but I really need you to go. I am Lindsay Boxer.. Not Jane. Not anymore. Just forget about me.''

''No.''

''Maura please.'' Jane begged as she looked at the saddened honey-blonde in front of her.

''No, Jane.'' Maura again.

''I need you to pretend like you've never seen me here.''

''I can't do that. I need to know what happened. I have the rights to know what happened after collapsing to my knees, seeing your Sedan burning down with your body next to it, covered up by the paramedics. Your mother, crying in your brothers arms as Frost kicked the holes in his car from anger that he let you go on your own to check up the crime scene. Korsak almost left the Homicide Unit, it really is because Frost begged him not to, but he would have walked out otherwise.. Everyone was devastated for years, Jane. Do you know what I have been trough? Three entire months of not wanting to leave my house, I developed a drinking habit, I went into rehab for it, four months of rehab. All because you decided to just disappear..'' Maura said, tears now running down her face. She let go of Jane's wrist and brought her hands up to her face to wipe them away.

''No, Maur.. Come on..'' Jane whispered, gently taking a hold of the slightly shaking hands of the ME.

''Hey.. Don't cry..'' the brunette added quietly as she looked worried at Maura, she had never felt so miserable, she knew she was the cause of a lot of pain back in Boston but now hearing what not Maura but everyone had been through, made her realize how fucked up she actually was.

''Don't cry?'' Maura scoffed hurt as she looked up at the somewhat taller brunette. ''How do you expect me not to cry, Jane?'' she choked out as the tears came welling up again.

Jane looked at her, not knowing how to reply. She knew what it would mean for her if she confessed, she would have to take Maura in with her cover or she had to return to Boston.

Would she push Maura away or give up her life in San Francisco to return to home town where she would be hated by everyone?

''Maura, I am sorry I left. I am so sorry for being a selfish asshole.'' She whispered, pulling Maura into her arms and hugging her tightly, not caring about the woman's wet clothes.

A few minutes where filled with nothing but sobs and sniffs as Jane kept Maura as close as possible to her body, smelling the sweet honey scent, mixed with a bit of vanilla.

''Let's get you some dry clothes..'' Jane whispered into the honey-blonde locks after a while, earning a hum from the slightly shorter woman in agreement.

They let go of each other and Jane took Maura with her into her bedroom. The brunette opened up the closet and pulled out some baggy black sweatpants and a white San Francisco Police Department shirt. ''The bathroom is attached to this room, just throw your clothes in the basket and I'll make sure they are clean by tomorrow morning.'' Jane said as she gave Maura the clothes whom thankfully took them from her.

''Thank you.''

''It's no problem, really.''

Maura nodded at her and then watched her leave. She looked around the bedroom, realizing that this apartment was way bigger than what Jane owned in Boston. She walked into the bathroom and quickly changed herself, slightly smiling once she was dressed in Jane's clothes. She missed wearing her friends clothes, the lavender scent made her feel safe, like she was truly home. She had been totally lost the last seven years of her life, she still wasn't really moving on and now she walking into the woman that made her grief like this – the woman she loved as so much more than a friend but always was to scared to admit it, knowing that Jane always flees from emotional confrontations.

Maura took a deep breath as she dumped her wet clothes into the basket in the bathroom before walking back into the bedroom and then into the open living room.

''I made you some coffee..'' Jane said awkwardly from behind the isle in the kitchen.

''That is very thoughtful of you.'' Maura replied as she walked over towards the isle and took the coffee from Jane, the woman now leaning across from each other against the isle.

Neither one of them knowing what to say or what to do.

Eventually Jane decided to grow herself a pair and speak up. ''I can tell you what happened Maura, but the risks are high. They could make you stay here or they could make me return to Boston.

''I didn't knew returning to Boston would be a risk, but okay. Shoot.'' The honey-blonde said. She didn't care if she had to stay here or take Jane back to Boston, both things would mean that she could be with Jane and that was all that she wanted right now.

''Are you sure?'' Jane asked, her brow furrowing as she shot the honey-blonde a confused look.

''I am sure, Jane.'' Maura confirmed.

The brunette took a deep breath as she clenched the cup of coffee in her hands somewhat tighter. ''After I saved us from Hoyt in that prison I decided that it was time for me to leave Boston. We both survived yes, but I brought your life in danger. Even though Hoyt was dying, he would have apprentices. I decided to call the Victim Notification Program, normally they would protect you on short distance, from the place where you live, and they just give you extra security to make sure you won't get attacked but.. They- they sent me to the other side of America. Hoyt was dying and would be gone soon enough but his apprentices still would have liked to kill me, they still would have been hurting you so I just left. Not only for my own sake but also for yours. I couldn't bring you any more danger so I left. I just.. walked out on all of you..''

It stayed silent for a while as Jane's gaze was fixated on the isle, trying to blink away the tears that were coming up as Maura just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

''You did what you thought was best, Jane..'' Maura said as she put her coffee cup down and made her way around the isle. She didn't agreed to what Jane was saying, she thought it was a stupid decision to make but Jane only did it to protect her and herself.

''I am so sorry.'' Jane said through clenched teeth as a few tears made their way down her cheeks.

''It's alright.'' Maura replied quietly and soothingly as she gently pulled the woman away from the isle and took the scarred hands in her own.

''It's not, I shouldn't even be telling you this.'' Jane said as she felt Maura gently caressing the scars Hoyt once made with her thumbs, it was her way of telling Jane that things would be alright, that it was okay to let things go, to let her know that what Hoyt did was awful and that it was okay for her to run from it from time to time.

''I will call the precinct in Boston and I will inform Cavanaugh that I am staying here for another week. Then you can talk to the program about what they want to do with me now that you told me this. If I have to stay, then I will stay. If you have to go back to Boston then so be it, you can move in with me. You will have all the time of the world to search for a job or an apartment or what so ever and I won't judge you. Everything is okay as long as I don't have to lose you again.'' Maura said, giving Jane a gently squeeze in her hands as she gave her a small and hopeful looking smile.

''I missed you so much.'' Jane exhaled before pulling her hands lose and pulling the shorter woman into a tight hug. ''I love you so much and I am so sorry that I caused you so much pain.'' Jane added as she kissed the top of Maura's head whom held on to her for dear life. Jane wasn't a hugger, she never was and she probably wouldn't ever be and that is what made Maura cherish moments like this.

''I love you too Jane, and it all will be fine. I am here now and I won't leave this city without you.'' The honey-blonde said, feeling Jane pressing her lips against the top of her head. She smiled briefly before they let go of each other.

''I should get back to Claire though, she is waiting up for me.'' Maura said almost disappointed.

''I'll drop you off.'' Jane said as she pulled her leather jacket from one of the stools next to the isle and pulled it on.

Maura looked at Jane pulling on the leather jacket and slightly wetted her lips as she felt her mouth ran dry. She shook her head to regain control of her thoughts.

''Sure.. I er- will call Cavanaugh tomorrow morning. Do you know any good hotels I can stay at though? I can't bother Claire for another whole week.'' Maura said as she and Jane walked out of the apartment and took the elevator downstairs.

''You can stay with me, I have a spare bed.'' Jane said, actually meaning that Maura could sleep in her bed and that she would crash on her couch for a week.

The brunette held the door of her car for Maura to get in, ''I would very much like that, can I drive with you after I finished up at the precinct tomorrow?'' she asked while getting in, Jane closing the door and walking around the car to get in herself too. Once she sat down she looked at Maura and nodded, ''Yeah sure, I can order us some take out then. The Thai food here is not as good as the once in Boston but you really should try it.'' She husked out with a smile.

Jane started the engine and listened to Maura talking the whole way about how they got to identify the victim and that she had learned the technique from Hope.

''We are here, Doctor Smarty-pants.'' Jane said as a way to interrupt the rattling woman next to her. Maura looked up at her and a bright smile spread across her face. She missed getting called these nicknames by her, of course Frost or Korsak would throw some nicknames at her, but having Jane saying them to her was different.

''Thank you, for the ride.'' Maura said as she unbuckled herself.

''No problem.'' Jane said as she saw Maura getting out of the car and gently closing the door behind her. The brunette hesitated before getting out herself too.

Maura gave her an estranged look. ''What are you doing, Jane?''

''Just, shut up Maura.'' She husked out as she made her way around the car, the honey-blonde now looking at her with widened eyes.

''Excuse me?'' she asked offended.

''I said, shut up.'' She growled.

Claire whom had heard a car stop in front of her house had looked through the curtains to see if it was Maura, and she was right. Lindsay had given her a ride home and they seemed to have some kind of an argument. She stood up and hurried herself to the door.

''Why would I shut up?'' Maura asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

Claire opened the front door just when Jane came in action.

''Because I told you so.'' Jane growled as she closed up on Maura so that she would be with her back pressed against the car. The brunette grasped at her hips, earning a squeal from Maura. Before Maura could even say her name and question her about what she was doing, she pressed her lips against hers.

Maura rejected the kiss and tried to push Jane away, which of course wasn't possible because Jane was stronger than she was. She gasped when she felt the detective grind her hip against her pelvis.

Jane smirked to herself when Maura gasped, allowing herself to explore the honey-blonde's mouth.

Maura moaned as Jane worked herself, now giving in to the kiss and cupping Jane's face, letting their tongues fight out a battle of dominance.

''Lindsay! What the hell are you doing?!'' Claire exclaimed as she ran outside on her bare feet.

Jane almost jumped away from Maura, her face flushed red, just as Maura's.

''I'll see you tomorrow.'' She husked out.

''Night Claire!'' she said as she quickly ran around the car again, hopped in and drove off, mentally slapping herself for what just had happened.

* * *

''Jesus Christ. Are you alright Maura? Did she hurt you?'' Claire asked worried as she looked at the flushed Medical Examiner.

''No, she didn't hurt me. I- I am fine Claire.'' She smiled politely, not willing to talk about what just happened.

''Let's get you inside.'' The other ME said as she guided Maura into the house, the honey-blonde just numbly following her.


	7. Chapter 6

OO6.

''You're really staying?!'' Jane heard Jill squeal happily, when she entered the morgue, a little smile spreading across her face. She knew that Maura always felt like an outcast and she knew too how much it cheered Maura up when someone would be so happy about her appearance.

''Only for a week though.. Lindsay offered me a place to sleep.'' Maura said, not noticing the brunette entering the room. She had a bit of trouble with keeping in line and calling the detective Lindsay but, she had made her promise and she would keep it. She wouldn't tell anybody about this and she sure as hell wouldn't screw it up.

''I can't believe she did that, though. She really didn't liked you the first day, or yesterday before you went to her place after I clearly told you to leave her alone.'' Claire said, arms crossed over her chest as she looked at Maura whom gave her a slight smile.

''She seemed nice, and I didn't want her to be upset with me so I decided it would be best to talk with her.'' The blonde said, shrugging her shoulders.

''She dumped you at my place and then threatened you, if what I saw was true..'' Claire said, raising an eyebrow as she looked at the honey-blonde medical examiner.

Maura thought back to what happened that evening and flustered, she felt her cheeks burning red and before she was able to tell Claire that the detective really didn't hurt her, a hoarse and deep voice butted in to the conversation.

All heads shot up by hearing the detective speak up with a slight smirk on her face.

''You really believe that I would hurt her, Claire?'' she husked out as she walked over towards Maura whom now swallowed hard, her face still red, her ears burning.

''Er- Well, you are a kind of unpredictable Lindsay.'' Claire chuckled, watching the brunette that eyed Maura up and down, approvingly. She looked at Jill, the woman looked back at her with the same confused look.

''That doesn't mean I would hurt her. Right? I mean.. I barely even know the woman.'' Jane said with a throaty laugh that made a shiver run down Maura's spine.

The hazel green eyes followed the detectives movements as she leaned herself across from her, next to Jill against the empty autopsy table.

''Isn't that right, Doctor Isles?'' Jane husked, the dark brown eyes meeting the hazel ones.

Maura swallowed again by hearing Jane talking to her like that, she bluntly nodded. ''We er- we.. She, she didn't hurt me.'' The blonde said, desperately searching for more words but failing.

Jane smiled in satisfaction by getting Maura Google-Mouth Isles speechless.

''Well, okay. How about we call it a day, and meet at the café tonight for dinner? We are all done here, right?'' Jill suggested as she looked at Claire whom nodded in agreement,

''Seems about right.'' She said, looking at Maura whom opened her mouth to reply but Jane butted in again.

''Actually, I was going to show Doctor Isles around town for a bit and order us some take out.'' Jane said, looking from Claire to Maura and back.

''Yes.'' Maura just agreed, she was beyond dumbstruck by what Jane was doing. Of course, they had planned to order some take out tonight but after what happened at Claire's place she had expected the brunette to run from her again.

''What happened to you, Lindsay?'' Jill chuckled, amazed by what was happening, the detective never was like this. Since her divorce with Tom she hadn't been this outgoing anymore, especially not with strangers.

''She told me yesterday evening that she would stay somewhat longer, I figured it would be nice to offer her a place to stay and a little tour around town.'' The detective said with a little shrug of her shoulders.

''Are you drunk?'' Claire asked seriously, earning an estranged look from Jane.

''What? No!'' the brunette exclaimed. She knew that she never was the most outgoing person to strangers and she knew how weird it must have been for Claire and Jill to see her as polite as she was now. ''I'm not drunk. I am just being nice, so, you're ready to go Doc?'' she asked as she looked up at Maura whom nodded at her.

''I am ready to go, but please, it's Maura.'' The blonde pointed out, flashing Jane an innocent and small smile.

''Of course, _Maura_.'' Jane said, now brightly smiling back at the Medical Examiner. ''Well, let's go.'' She quickly added, not wanting to wait until she could spend some more time with Maura alone. ''Cya guys tomorrow again, night girls.'' Jane said as she practically pulled Maura with her out of the morgue. ''Bye Claire, Jill.'' Maura called over her shoulder as she threw them a weak wave with her hand while Jane pulled her with her.

Jane and Maura silently made their way up to the door of Jane's apartment, neither one of them really knowing what to say.

There was this unexplainable tense between them, they didn't knew if it came from being separated for seven years and being with each other again or from Jane kissing Maura.

Maura decided that it was best not to go on about it even though she wanted to talk this out. She hoped that Jane was serious about that kiss, that the brunette actually liked her. But it was probably her imagination going wild again, and besides that, Jane never talked about how she felt.

"So," Jane said awkwardly while they walked down the hallway to the door of her apartment.

"So," Maura repeated quietly, awkwardly walking next to Jane.

They stopped in front of the door to the detective's apartment as Jane looked for her keys. When she had found them she opened up the door.

"A- about yesterday. Maura, really, I am so sorry." She mumbled while walking in, Maura walking behind her. Jane knew that she owes Maura an apology, she basically assaulted the woman the previous night, although she hated to talk about things like this.

The blonde was a bit confused by the sudden apology but she gladly took it for what it was.

"It really isn't a problem, Jane. I see no need to apologize." she replied honestly as she watched Jane turning around in the hall of her apartment, facing her in confusement, her brows knitted together as a sign of misunderstanding.

"Really?" The detective choked out, her brows now relaxing again, her eyes gave away a smile even though the detective's mouth wasn't smiling.

"Yes, really. Would I lie?" Maura mused, brightly smiling at Jane.

"You are incapable of lying Maur." Jane chuckled as she hung her leather jacket in the pen next to the door.

Maura took off her own jacket too and hung it next to Jane's jacket. She swallowed before asking the question. "Why did you do it? Yesterday, I mean." She asked slightly nervous, she was scared of the answer, no matter how much happiness she could get out of this, it could also tear everything they have apart. They would ruin their friendship and Maura would have to go ln without Jane again, and there was no single way, _ever_, that she was going on without Jane again.

Jane wondered where her confidence was all of sudden, she eagerly waited all day for this moment and now that it really was there she was almost shaking on her feet. She was glad that Maura didn't mind the kiss, not that she expected the ME to make a big scene out of it, but it was a big relieve anyway.

''You mean what happened at Claire's place?'' Jane asked while making her way into the living room, Maura following her.

''Yes.'' The blonde answered as she walked with Jane into the kitchen, she leaned against the isle in the middle of the kitchen while the brunette grabbed them some coffee.

''I think that I lost some control back then.'' The brunette replied truthfully, her gaze on the kitchen counter.

''Why would you even have to keep yourself in control?'' Maura asked, wanting to know it all.

Jane sighed, putting the coffee on the isle for them, leaning against it across from Maura. ''I am not really sure yet.'' She mumbled, looking down at her coffee, not wanting to look up and make eye contact with the beautiful blonde.

Maura sighed quietly as she saw Jane shutting herself off, she walked around the isle and gently turned the brunette so she would be facing her. The blonde lightly placed a finger under the brunette's chin and lifted her head up so the dark brown eyes met the hazel ones.

''I don't care what happened to you yesterday evening or why it happened Jane, but I really didn't mind it.'' She said, seeing that Jane lit up a bit from the inside.

The brunette took a shaky, nervous breath before asking, ''You really didn't mind?''

''I really didn't mind.'' Maura repeated herself.

''I am still sorry though, it shouldn't have happened.''

Doorbell being heard, interrupting their conversation.

''It must be the food already.'' Jane husked out, gladly stepping away from Maura.

''How could it be the delivery man already?'' Maura frowned, her eyes following Jane's movements as the brunette helped her lanky body towards the hall.

''I ordered when I was at the precinct so it would be here shortly after we arrived home.''

Jane opened the front door, ''Come in Art.''

_Art, Arthur. _Maura remembered herself, knowing that Arthur was the man that secured Jane's safety.

''Thanks, Jane.'' He said, Jane stepping aside for him to enter the house.

They walked out of the hall, ''Art, this is Maura. Maur, Art.'' Jane introduced them, hoping that Arthur would shut his mouth about what Jane has told him about Maura.

''So, this is the legendary Doctor Maura Isles. Jane has told me so much about you.'' He smiled, Maura walked around the isle and over to him to shake his hand which got ignored. She got pulled into a big hug instead. He clearly knew that she knew about Jane's cover and wasn't afraid to show a little affection. What in the name of God had Jane told him about her?

''I guess I am.'' She chuckled nervously, awkwardly hugging Art back as she eyed Jane in confusement and almost fear.

''Er- Art. Maura isn't much of a hugger, she is the formal kind ya know.'' Jane husked out, walking over to them to peel Art off of Maura, the man chuckling.

''I apologize in that case. It is a pleasure to meet you though, I am Arthur Gould.''

''It is a pleasure to meet you too Arthur.'' Maura smiled politely, thankful for Jane whom got the man off of her.

''So, you two have time to talk right now?'' He asked, Jane shrugged her shoulders.

''Food's gonna be here any minute, I ordered extra, so we can discuss this over dinner if you'd like.''

''Ah no, don't want to bother you two at dinner. I'll call you tonight. Okay?''

''It's just dinner Art, come on.''

''Nehh, it's alright. You two lovebirds have fun.'' He grinned at them before letting himself out.

Jane was flushed red by now and slowly looked at Maura whom looked back at her, arms crossed over her chest and small smirk on her face.

''Lovebirds?. Jane? Really?'' she chuckled.

''First of all-'' Jane began, the doorbell ringing – this time because of the delivery man. The brunette began to make her way towards the hall. ''-He meant it like a joke.'' She said over her shoulder before opening the door and taking the food from the guy and giving him the money.

''And second, a woman can dream, right?'' she grinned as she walked back into the room with the food.

''Is that what you dream about?'' Maura asked curious as she and Jane set themselves at the dinner table.

''Should it be any of your business?'' Jane asked with a slight attitude before passing Maura her food and standing up to get them something to drink.

''Well, yes. I believe it should be.'' The blonde said while emptying the can of food on her plate.

''I believe it's not, and, I don't have wine so you have to drink beer.'' The brunette said, getting back at the table and giving Maura her beer.

''I won't drink it.'' Maura said firm.

Jane's eyes widened, ''Why not?'' she asked almost offended.

''Wait, is this because I don't want to give you the answer?'' she exhaled annoyed.

Maura only had to tilt her head slightly to the left for Jane to know the answer.

''Okay, fine!'' Jane said defeated as she emptied her can on her plate. ''It sometimes is what I dream off. Okay? Now happy?'' the brunette sighed, hating to be an open book about her feelings.

''The famous and tough Jane Rizzoli dreams about a woman, huh?'' Maura chuckled as she watched Jane giving her a clearly annoyed look whilst emptying her own can on her plate.

''So the sexy Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts finally learned how to joke.'' Jane mocked, now a playful smirk appearing on her face.

''It was hard to learn something without having you around to teach me.'' Maura said, suddenly the whole atmosphere between the woman changed into a more serious one – too serious to be covering up with jokes or sarcastic remarks.

''I am really sorry Maura..'' Jane mumbled, staring down at her plate of food.

It stayed silent for a while, when the detective looked up to see if Maura was even paying attention she saw the doctor with her face in her hands.

''Oh Maur..'' Jane whispered, standing up from her seat.

''Excuse me.'' The blonde woman said, standing up and making her way to the bathroom.

_Of course Rizzoli, fuck it up _again_._


	8. Chapter 7

**Wowie :o **

**An update :o**

**I apologize for not updating this story in ages_. _It is short, about 1150 words long. Sorry for that. But better this than nothing I guess. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 007**

''Maura?'' Jane hesitantly knocked on the door of the bathroom, hoping that her friend would open up for her. When Maura excused herself to cry something was really wrong. Maura never had bothered to cry in front of her but now she did, she had officially fucked things up with the doctor and she had clearly made her upset. She waited several seconds and sighed quietly when the only reply she got were the soft - chocked back - sobs of her friend locked inside her bathroom.

''Maur, come on- open up..'' the brunette said quietly, leaning against the door frame- waiting for the door to be unlocked. She knew Maura wouldn't give in that easily. If the blonde was really ashamed of herself crying the way she did, she probably wouldn't unlock the door until she had stopped crying and had straightened herself up properly so she could come out of the bathroom looking like the perfectly put together Doctor Maura Isles again.

Again no answer. ''You know that I won't hesitate to break it open, right?'' Jane knew that Maura would open the door from that threat, and she indeed did. The brunette took a deep breath before slowly opening the door and peeking her head around the corner, her breath caught in her throat by seeing the devastated Maura sitting on the edge of the bathtub. ''Oh, Maura..'' Jane husked out quietly, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind herself. She slowly approached the woman and sat down next to her.

''Honey, I am sorry..'' the detective tried, ducking her head a bit to look at the blonde who was looking at her feet with a look that showed .. guilt? Why in the name of God was Maura feeling guilty? Jane knew that it most likely was from her causing a 'scene' as her friend would put it. But that isn't what Maura had done, she had simply shown Jane how she felt by walking away from her – crying.

''I shouldn't be crying but I just cannot seem to help it. You are alive, you are right here with me and that is all that I have every truly wished for.'' Maura replied, now looking up at Jane and dropping her hands into her lap with a frustrated sigh. She was mad at herself for making such a scene out of something Jane had said that got them back into the conversation of the detectives 'death'.

''I shouldn't have made that joke, it is okay for you to be upset. It is okay to feel the way you feel. I was a huge jerk, I a complete asshole – actually. I shouldn't have left like that. I should've at least offered you to come with me..'' Jane said, now wrapping her arm around the blonde's shoulder and pulling her into her side. She pressed a kiss onto the doctor's temple. ''It won't fix your pain, but I really am sorry..'' Jane whispered against the porcelain colored skin, closing her eyes and keeping her lips pressed against the spot. She could feel Maura's tensed body relaxing under her touch.

''I am just glad you're here..'' Maura replied quietly, feeling how Jane pulled away from her again. She looked up at the detective and gave her a small smile of appreciation. ''You could have pushed me away again but you didn't.'' she stated, watching Jane nod.

''The way you reacted that evening at the café, the way you looked at me when I entered the morgue that afternoon to pick you up.. I just- I realized what I had done to you and I realized how much I needed you, how much I still need you and how stupid I was to leave you behind.. To leave Boston behind..'' Jane said, feeling how the tears started to sting in her eyes. No. She wasn't going to cry now. Now was not the time to cry. She had to be strong,, for Maura. Just for once, she had to be strong. She ran away seven years ago like some coward but now wasn't the time to run or to be a coward. Maura needed her and she would be there for her.

Jane carefully looked at her (former?) best friend before leaning in and gently connecting their lips. She felt Maura stiffening under her touch and immediately regretted her actions.

Just when she was about to pull back she felt one of Maura's hands grasping at her back, grabbing the button up blouse tightly. The woman's other hand tangled itself into the dark brown locks. Jane got pulled back to Maura and kissed, she kissed back caressed the blonde's face. It didn't take long before the kiss heated up and Maura had stood up and pulled Jane from the edge of the bathtub. Jane panted as she ushered Maura backwards until her back hit the closed bathroom door, she grabbed Maura's hand and pinned them above her head. She took both the woman's wrists in one hand and let her other hand drop back to her face, stroking the blonde locks out of her face. She let her tongue glide over Maura's bottom lip, begging for access which she got.

Jane deepened the kiss but stopped when her lungs started to burn again.

''Bedroom..'' Maura hissed under her breath, her teeth clenched as she looked up at Jane from under her eyelashes. Yes, the kiss in front of Claire's house had affected her – but this kiss and the way Jane had her pinned up against the door made her crave Jane in a way she had never wanted the detective before. She needed Jane.

''Sorry?'' Jane asked almost confused, her voice lower and more hoarsely than usual caused by the dry throat she was enduring. She heard the word 'Bedroom' but was pretty positive that that probably wasn't what Maura had said.

''I said, bedroom.'' Maura repeated, smirking up at the Italian when she heard her inhaling sharply. She felt the grip on her wrist loosen, Jane opened the door and picked her up in one swift motion. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's slim waist and felt Jane's lips on her neck as she made her way through the hall and into the bedroom.

Jane kicked the door closed behind herself and locked the door, all her friends as well as Art had the key to her house and she wasn't ready for one of them to walk in on her. They had walked in on her and Tom too many times before.

''Please, Jane.'' Maura begged, not being able to restrain herself any longer if Jane kept kissing her neck like that.

''Yeah, yeah.'' Jane chuckled into the blonde's neck, causing Maura to chuckle too. ''Patience is a virtue my friend.'' The brunette added, throwing Maura down on bed and crawling on top of her.

''I don't have any patience left.'' Maura shot back with a sultry voice, watching Jane hovering above her body – eyeing every curve of her body with a predatory look in them.

''Me neither.'' Jane husked out before hungrily leaning in and kissing her friend again.


	9. Authors note, please read

Because of personal reasons I haven't updated my stories in a while, and they probably won't be updated for a while either.

_**Don't**_think that I forgot about them, because I _really_, _really_ did not, my life is just a bit too messy atm to make up a proper chapter for you guys.

I apologize for this, really, because I know how annoying it can be when you are reading something and it doesn't gets continued - but I just need to get my life back on track, I am getting ready for my Law study next year and shit's just busy.

I have a week off soon so I will try to write as much as I am capable off then. Maybe I will upload some quick drabbles and stuff to keep the imagination going - I just don't want to upload my bigger stories because I know I will ruin them by writing in such state of mind.

Again, I'm sorry.


	10. Chapter 8

**I haven't properly updated anything in ages, and this isn't a proper update either. It's short and crap, but I still hope you guys like it. **

**Our girls are coming closer to telling the truth, which means that this story will end soon. If there is anything you still would like to see, let me know through a PB or a review.**

**USK**

* * *

**Chapter 008 Face Off**

Jane was carefully kissing down Maura's body, appreciating every bit of it when she heard the front door unlock. Her paranoia self, pulled her away from Maura and made her grasp for the night stand.

Maura was left in only underwear and watched startled as the half-naked Jane Rizzoli grasped at her night stand and retrieved her service weapon from the top drawer. ''Jane?'' she asked quietly, worried. But Jane held up her hand, not even bothering to put on her blouse or buckling her belt as she slowly opened the bedroom door and looked around the living room.

Nobody was there.

''Jane, what is going on?'' Maura pressured now, getting up from the bed and grabbing Jane's button up to pull it on herself. The doctor slowly approached the brunette who looked back at her, sternly shaking her head no before she stepped into the living room – gun still drawn.

As soon as Jane stepped out of the bedroom and into the hallway she regretted it. Maura ignored her command of staying in the room and was right beside her as they were met by Jill and Claire

''Oh.. My God.'' Claire said as she just blankly stared at them – Jill's face beet-red.

Jane lowered her gun and stared back at them, only to be pulled back to reality by Maura awkwardly saying something in the lines of ''I am just.. going to get dressed?'' before she walked off.  
The detective put her gun back on safety and buckled her belt, for the moment not caring that she was in only a sports bra and a pair of boyfriend jeans in front of the girls.

''The hell are you doing here?'' she scowled, tucking her gun into the back of her jeans as she walked over towards them. Anger written all over her face.

''Shouldn't we be asking what you were doing in there? – With Doctor Isles?'' Claire asked as she set her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows knowingly. Jill now snorted but quickly sobered up by seeing how angry the detective was.

''It is none of your business what I am doing in there, with or without Maura.'' Jane gritted through her teeth. ''The key that I gave you, _Claire_. Was for emergency uses only.''

''I know, but you were acting so strange lately. You totally lost it once Doctor Isles arrived, we wanted to cheer you up.'' Claire cut in quickly, a guilty look on her face as she looked at Jane.

''Look, guys –''

''No, Lindsay.'' Jill said sternly. ''We are your friends and we want to know what is going on. Because we don't know who you are anymore. You completely lose it once Doctor Isles arrives. Then once you saw her in the pub you made her cry, and left. Then I hear from Claire you practically raped the woman on her porch and now she stays with you – and you are fucking her. I know you, and you don't fuck people unless you are really committed to them. So what the _fuck_ is going on?'' The attorney spitted out, glaring at the brunette expectantly.

Jane stared at Jill and simply shook her head. She threw up her hands in despair before turning her back to her friends, Maura walking back to her and giving her button up back. ''Here, Jane.''

Jane's eyes widened at Maura's words. Then Maura realized what she had said and she corrected herself, ''– Lindsay.''

''You are in a protection or assistance service, aren't you? Are you a victim or a witness, or both? Spill it.'' Jill hissed.

Jane pulled on her button up and closed it, turning back to her friends as Maura silently stood by her side. The doctor knew that this was Jane's fight and not her own.

''Victim. Charles Hoyt, almost eight years ago he attacked me. I went into therapy and physio-therapy, then faked my own dead because I was told that his accomplices would come after me.''

''The Surgeon? You're from Boston?'' Claire asked surprised.

Jane nodded, her fists clenching at her sides. ''You can't tell anyone – not even Cindy. Can we sit down and talk about this tomorrow night? I have to make a few calls before I can say more.''

Claire nodded, but Jill wouldn't have it. ''You lied to us?'' she scoffed hurt.  
''For seven whole years we have been friends, _Jane_.'' The attorney spit the name out like it was poison in her mouth. ''You just lied to us., For seven. whole. fucking. years.''

''In order not to die, yes.'' Jane snarled back before taking a step closer to Jill.  
''Don't you mess with me now, Jill. Go home – both of you. Get your rest and I will see you guys back tomorrow. I have the day off.''

''You think it's that easy?'' Jill asked, wanting to make another fit – but Claire stepped in between the district attorney and the detective, pulling Jill out of Jane's apartment with a soft ''Cya tomorrow.''

Jane turned to Maura as soon as the front door closed, ''I am fucked, Maur.''


End file.
